1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to explosive ordnance disposal, and more particularly to a novel mechanism for use with a primary disrupter and a supplemental disrupter arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A disrupter is a primary tool used by explosive ordnance disposal technicians. The disrupter is basically a gun barrel positioned on a mount and is designed to fire various projectiles at a bomb with the intention of preventing it from exploding. Typically, the barrel is directed at a particular component of the bomb to disrupt that component. Various projectiles may be accommodated by the disrupter including lead and steel shot, hollow point slugs, bean bags, solid steel slugs and water and other liquids, to name a few.
In one possible scenario a suspect target may be located in a vehicle behind closed windows. An explosive ordnance technician has to either remotely open the vehicle door or break a window. The most common tactic used in this situation is to fire a disrupter round at the window to break it and shoot the target with another disrupter. Often the disrupter is carried on a remotely controlled robot that can carry only one disrupter at a time. Thus, the stated scenario would require two such robots. Since such robots are extremely expensive, the use of two different robots is not an option.